Karaoke Night
by gab95lin
Summary: Belle, Emma, Snow, and Ruby have decide to invite Regina to a karaoke night one Friday night. Where might this lead Regina and Emma? SwanQueen Fic.


**Hello lovelies, **

**So this was suppose to be a one shot fic, but I have decided to make it a bits longer, please enjoy and leave comments or reviews, also if you have any songs in mind for Regina or Emma to sing leave it in the reviews :) There will be more karaokes night for sure lol Thank you for reading!**

**And please forgive me if there is any grammar or any mistakes in general, English is not my native language.**

**-XOXO Gab95Lin**

* * *

It was another quite night for Regina Mills. Nothing extraordinary or out of her routine. She was laying down on bed with her night gown just enjoying the scrips of a book that she had being reading for about a week now. All the drama and action that the book had had captivated her. Besides she didn't have anything else to do, with Henry still living at the Charmings house she had the whole mansion for herself. At times she felt lonely and other she felt like this could be her future. A lonely apples lady.

It had being over a year since the return of Marian to Storybroke. At first the brunette felt hatred towards Emma, but no matter how hard she tried to hate her an stay mad at her she couldn't avoid feeling gratitude and compassion towards the blonde. After all Regina came to realize that her relationship was moving way too fast with Robin. It would of ended sooner or later anyways. Besides Emma didn't stop apologizing for 4 months straight. It was driving her crazy having the blonde say sorry every time they hang out.

Every Monday it was dinner at Granny's diner with the Charmings, Emma and Henry, they had become quite the typical family, of course Emma and Regina were not a couple but they acted as a divorced one. Always arguing and pushing each others cables, but it was something everyone grew to become a costume to. That last Monday Emma had invited Regina to a Karaoke night to the only bar in the town. Regina of course had rejected the invitation because what does a Mayor have to do at a bar at that time? Ma kept insisting throughout the week but Regina kept rejecting her.

It was Friday night, which meant Emma, Ruby, Belle and Snow where probably at the bar now. Regina pulled her glasses away and closer her book, of course marking the paragraph where she had stopped reading, god forbid that she would lose the page. She stared at her phone, as if she was expecting something a call or a text perhaps but nothing.  
_*Common Regina how horrible can really be?*_ she told herself. She was considering the option of going to the bar and spend her Friday night with the girls _*How bad can it be?*_ she contemplated the idea once more,_ *No! Forget it, there's going to be a bunch of drunk idiots and she's going to be there, with her mommy to take care of her, how pathetic!*_ even the ought things with Snow had gotten better there were times when Regina couldn't help make her comments.

Suddenly her phone vibrate it, bringing her out of her thoughts

**From: Emma Swan Are you coming or not? **

She just stared at the phone thinking wether she should go or not at the other side of the screen there was Emma waiting anxiously for Regina to play, when her phone vibrated

**From: Regina Hasn't your mom thought you managers yet Miss Swan? **

Emma could only shake her hear

-What's wrong Ems? -Ruby asked

-Nothing, just same old Regina you know -She said typing her response back. Few seconds after

**From: Emma Swan Cut the crap Regina, are you coming with us or are you going to stay home like an old lady?**

This made Regina raise an eyebrow and type fast  
**From Regina: I don't know dear, I don't want to hang out with a thirteen year old either **

Regina gave a wicked smile at her response, she knew this would make Emma get mad, but it didn't as soon as Emma read it she couldn't help but chuckle  
**From: Emma Swan Henry is at home don't worry. Well be waiting and don't replay just get ready!**

Regina stayed in her bed for a few seconds but after a while she decided to gave in and go with the flow, even if she would regret it the next morning.

She was wearing a tight black dress that had a v cut letting some of her breast be seem, black pumps and bright red lips, her hair down and nicely brush as always, she went inside the bar and to her surprise she spotted Emma really quick. As soon as the blonde saw her she started waving her hand at her, she made her way through the crow and reached to the table, she gave a polite smile to everyone

-Hello ladies -As she placed her hand bag in the table making herself comfortable in the chair, where she say next to Emma and Ruby on the other side,

-Hi -Everyone responded at the same time making everyone laugh

-Is nice to have you here Regina -Mary Margaret said trying to be polite, but all she received was a smile back from Regina, the air was tense, one of the waiters approached their table to take the drinks orders, everyone ordered a beer, expect fro Regina who ordered a Appletini. A few seconds passes by and everyone was in silence. Awkward... _*Why did I have to listen to the idiot and come?* _Regina told herself. When she notice that Emma was staring the blonde was wearing a dress._ *Woah she finally looks like a girl*_ Regina couldn't help her thought,

-A picture would last longer you know -She told the blonde, which caught her off guard.

-Oh I don't need one thanks -Emma said quick -But I was wondering how good do you sing

-Excuse me?

-Yeah, you sing right? In the shower at least? -Regina gave her a cold stare -Oh common admitted you must sing in the shower?

Regina laugh because she knew it was true, why was Emma Swan making her so nervous now?

-Well, yes, but no one can hear me why do you as Miss Swan?

-Emma -Emma said loud and clear

-Go to the point Emma -Regina said, the girls were paying attention to the people who were dancing giving Emma and Regina some space.

-Well tonight is karaoke night and I want you to sing -Emma said with a big smile in her face, she look like a kid in a candy store *_That smile*_ Regina couldn't help but notice the other woman more than usual tonight, maybe it was the dress or the martini kicking in

-Miss Swan, Emma I must believe you are drunk if you think I'm going to make a fool out of myself inform of all this people -Regina said, which made Emma laugh

-It seems like The Evil Queen can't relax herself?

-No Emma, I just refuse to go and make a fool of me. I sing but only in my privacy if you must know

Emma had a smirk in her face, she knew Regina would do this, and she was ready for it

-Excuse me ladies, -The rest of the girls turned around to see what Emma wanted -It seems we have a chicken with us tonight

-What you mean Ems -Ruby ask

-Yeah Emma, what do you mean -Asked Snow, Belle didn't say anything but noted with her head. All Regina did was to roll her eyes

-Well Regina here is scare I'm better than her at karaoke and refuses to sing -Emma said sounding like a child

-Excuse me, but I never said such a thing, I just said no to singing in front of all this drunk people

-Oh darling, you don't have to be afraid -Snow told as if she was talking to a child

-I'm not! -Regina was getting annoyed by all this

-Then go ahead -Belle told her

Emma knew Regina wouldn't gave in so fast so she decided to come up with something else, she was determinate to make Regina have a good time and let's be honest she also wanted her to sing. She always had the idea that Regina could sing good, but the opportunity for her to sing never presented.

-Let's make a deal then -Emma said finally

-Are you sure you are not the one married to Mr. Gold? -Ruby asked as teasing Emma; everyone else just laughed

-No, common Regina, let's make a deal, if you go out there and sing I'll sing after you, deal? -Emma extended her hand, but it was left there.

-Why should I go first? You are the one that should go first -Regina said

-Nop! Because if I go first I'm pretty sure you won't do it.

Regina didn't say anything else. When out of the sudden the music stopped and one of the girls who worked at the bar was up in the stage

-Good night everybody, could I get your attention? Well as we all know Friday's are karaokes night so let's get started! Don't be shy and come up -She said as she left the microphone in the little stand. The bar stood quite for a few minutes until a drunk Leroy made his way up in the stage. For everyones surprises his music selection was one no one expected to hear from him:

_I made it through the wilderness_  
_Somehow I made it through_  
_Didn't know how lost I was_  
_Until I found you_

_I was beat incomplete_  
_I'd been had, I was sad and blue_  
_But you made me feel_  
_Yeah, you made me feel, shiny and new_

_Like a virgin_  
_Touched for the very first time_  
_Like a virgin_  
_When your heart beats_  
_Next to mine..._

Leroy had decided that singing _Like A Virgin by Madonna_ was the best selection he could of ever done, the girls had enjoyed, well everyone except Emma and Regina that kept going at making the deal. Emma didn't leave Regina alone until she finally gave in. Regina took two more Appletinis and make her way up to the stage followed by Emma. *I can't believe I'm doing this* Regina said to herself, she could see that Emma was totally enjoying this. They were looking for a song that could suit Regina, but it was taking too long

Back in the table neither Belle, Ruby or Snow could believe what they were seeing

-I can't believe Regina is about to go and sing! -Ruby told the girls taking a sip at her beer

-Believe or not Regina has an amazing voice -Snow told the girls -She used to sing to me when I was little

-Oh, well we are about to see it with our own eyes -Belle told the girls, they all turned towards the stage with a quite nervous brunette in it.

Regina was holding the microphone as she was holding her life with it, she couldn't believe what she was about to do, but she knew her music selection was the appropriated for the situation, but not so much for her... The music started to play and _You're So Vain by Carly Simon_ started playing

_You walked into the party like you were walking onto a yacht_  
_Your hat strategically dipped below one eye_  
_Your scarflette was apricot_  
_You had one eye in the mirror as you watched yourself go by_  
_And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner_  
_They'd be your partner, and..._

_You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you_  
_You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you_  
_Don't you? don't you?_

What caught Emma's attention was not the fact that Regina would point at her every time she would said "You're so vain" but the fact that Regina could sing, *Holly shit! Regina can sing, I'm going to sound stupid up there!* Emma said to herself realizing in the mess she had got herself in. After a few minutes Regina sang her last word and got out of the stage, going up straight to where Emma was standing

-You're turn dear -Regina said feeling more relief and quite more secure now that all this was over, it was time for revenge! Emma swallowed hard and made her way to the top, she was sure her song was probably made for Regina. Regina was standing where the blonde was staining once, looking at her and enjoying her view, even more than she would like to admit.

The music started to sing, and Emma started to sing, she wasn't bad at singing either, in fact she was really good

_If I could write you a song,_  
_And make you fall in love,_  
_I would already have you up under my arm._  
_I used up all my tricks,_  
_I hope that you like this._  
_But you probably won't,_  
_You think you're cooler than me._

_You got designer shades,_  
_Just to hide your face and_  
_You wear them around like_  
_You're cooler than me._  
_And you never say hey,_  
_Or remember my name._  
_Its probably 'cause,_  
_You think you're cooler than me._

_You got your high brow,_  
_Shoes on your feet,_  
_And you wear them around,_  
_Like they ain't wrong._  
_But you don't know,_  
_The way that you look,_  
_When your steps_  
_Make_  
_That_  
_Much_  
_Noise._

_See I got you,_  
_All figured out,_  
_You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen._  
_Behind your make-up_  
_Nobody knows_  
_Who you really are_  
_Who you think that you are_

Regina was left speechless, was that song meant for her? She saw Emma made her way down, maybe it was?

-Really funny Miss Swan -Regina said trying to hide the smile she had in her face,

-Well isn't it true Madame Mayor, don't you think you're cooler than me? -Emma said lining towards Regina to give her a little push with her hip before making her way to the table,

*So she thinks she has me figure it out uh?* Regina said to herself following Emma to the table. After a few more drinks a little chat everyone decided that it was time to go home. Snow and Belle left first because Charming and Mr. Gold came for them, they couldn't drive with all the alcohol in their system, Ruby in the other side was still talking to some guy that had asked her to dance after a while, she never came back to the table.

So at the end of the night it was only Emma and Regina who were left, both a little bit tipsy but well aware of their surrounding.

-I think it's time to go home Emma -Regina said gathering her things, -Thank you for tonight, it was so much fun -She said, without thinking she kissed Emma's cheek leaving the mark of her lipstick there. Regina's lips were warm and soft against Emma's cheek. Before Emma could even react to what had happen Regina was gone.

* * *

**To be honest I though "Cooler Than Me" by Mike Posner was made for Regina LOL **

**There might be some drunk Regina in the future, who knows?**


End file.
